Mini Surgeon Magic
by boop-oop-ee-doo
Summary: After reading a chant in a spellbook belonging to one of her young patients, Arizona, Callie, and Bailey accidently shrink their fellow surgeons into children. They must keep this mishap hidden from the Chief, while trying to work out how to fix it.
1. A Not So Ordinary Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy

AN: Let's just pretend that George didn't die or join the army, and Izzie is cured.

* * *

It was just another ordinary day at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital. For recent new Orthopaedic attending Calliope Torres, the day was shaping up to be slightly better than ordinary, as she already had one successful surgery under her belt, and the promise of lunch with her girlfriend to look forward to. Arizona had taken the day off, but had promised to stop by for lunch. Callie's surgery had taken a little more time than expected, so she hoped she hadn't kept her waiting for too long. Callie walked into the cafeteria, stopping to say a quick hello at the cluster of tables that had been rearranged so Doctors Shepherd, Grey, Yang, Hunt, O'Malley, Karev, Stevens, Sloan, and Lexie 'Little' Grey could all sit together. It was a rare event for all the surgeons to be free for lunch at the same time, so Callie marvelled at this for a second before heading on to the table where Arizona was sitting with Doctor Bailey, flipping through a book.

"Hey" she said, greeting her with a quick kiss. "Sorry I'm late. Hey, Bailey." Bailey just nodded, mouth too full with her lunch to give a proper reply.

"That's okay" Arizona smiled. "I dropped by to visit some of my patients while I was waiting" she held up her book. "One little girl, Tara, wanted me to look through her book of witchcraft. She told me to try out any spell I wanted, isn't that sweet?"

"Yeah" Callie grinned, sitting down beside her. "Well, can't disappoint a sick child. Which one do you want to do?" Arizona bit her lip, flipping back a few pages.

"This one looked interesting, 'A spell to turn back time'. Oh, but it says the chant will only work if its said by at least three people." The two instantly turned towards Bailey.

"Alright" the general surgeon sighed. "It's not like anything will actually happen, and like you said Torres, we can't disappoint a sick child."

"It also says we have to pick something to focus on" continued Arizona, looking back to the book.

"How about them?" Callie suggested, gesturing towards the table occupied by their fellow surgeons. "It should be easy since they're all clustered together like that." Arizona and Bailey agreed, so, after one last look over the spell, and a slight chuckle over the silliness of what they were about to do, the three women linked hands, closed their eyes, and began to chant. And it was then that this ordinary day at Seattle Grace-Mercy West Hospital became not so ordinary. Feeling a current of energy pass through them, the women's eyes shot open, to see the other surgeons gone, and only a pile of scrubs and lab coats left in each chair.

"Aw, hell no!" shouted Bailey. "Don't tell me it actually did something!" she turned to glare accusingly at Arizona. "Why didn't you tell me it was actually gonna do something?!"

"I didn't know!" cried Arizona, panicking. "Where are they?!" The answer to this question soon became horribly, painfully clear, for as soon as Arizona had asked it, little faces, which looked almost like miniature versions of the surgeons that had just disappeared, began poking out from the piles of scrubs and lab coats. Worse, it was quickly becoming apparent from the confused looks on their faces that these mini surgeons had absolutely no idea where they were, or, except Derek and Mark, who was sitting around them.

"Crap" said Callie. She took a quick look around, relieved that, in another miracle, the cafeteria appeared to be empty except for them.

"This is bad" said Arizona, panic growing.

--

Over at the other table, a group of small children gazed puzzledly around at each other. There were the seven year olds Derek, Mark, and Owen, five year olds Meredith, Cristina, Izzie, Alex, and Georgie, and finally little Lexie, who was only three. Lexie's confusion soon turned to into fear, and she burst into tears.

"Hey, don't cry" said mini Meredith, feeling a sudden urge to protect the little girl sitting across from her. "Um.. I'm sure all our Mommies are here somewhere.." really Meredith thought her Mommy was probably working, but even at five was smart enough to know saying this probably wouldn't help. "I'm Meredith, what's your name?"

"Alexandra Caroline Grey, but e-everybody calls me Lexie."

"My last name is Grey too" Meredith smiled.

"Really?" said Lexie, eyes wide.

"Uh-huh" Meredith replied.

"There's some grown ups over there" said mini Mark, gesturing to where Arizona, Callie, and Bailey were still sitting in shock. He too felt somewhat protective of the younger child beside him. "Maybe we can ask them what's happening." No sooner had a general murmur of agreement passed around when mini Cristina jumped out of her seat and began marching over to the three surgeons, trying not to trip in her enormously over-sized scrubs.

"Hey you ladies!" she shouted.

"Careful!" mini Owen called after her. "You have to be careful with strangers." Cristina of course ignored him as she stopped in front of the three women.

"We wanna know what's going on!"

"Um.." Arizona began. This matter became even more urgent when she spotted the Chief approaching the cafeteria. "You're all on Summer camp! That's right, a magical medical summer camp! Come on kids, follow me and Doctor Torres and we'll go get you some proper clothes!" She turned to Callie, whispering. "We can hide them in paeds until we work out what to do. You're okay to bring up the rear, right Doctor Bailey?"

"Why?" Bailey grumbled to herself. "Why do I let you people get me into these crazy situations?" Although, she knew, this situation was a lot crazier than most.


	2. Let's Explore!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy

AN: To one anonymous reviewer of the first chapter, let me point out that I know Derek, Mark, and Owen are more than two years older than the others, and I know Meredith is more than two years older than Lexie, these are just the ages I wanted them for the story. As for your comment that this is like a bad episode of 'Charmed', yours is the only negative review I have received from the 20 stories I have posted on this site, and I will therfor ignore you.

* * *

And so, the three surgeons prepared to lead their nine miniaturised colleagues into the paediatrics department and out of the Chief's sight, but not before Arizona told them all to pick a buddy so they wouldn't get lost. Lexie quickly latched onto Meredith, which Mark felt strangely jealous about, but soon got over it, obviously choosing Derek. Cristina shrugged and took the hand that Owen offered, as he seemed the least annoying of her remaining options. George wanted to ask Izzie, but Alex beat him to it, poking his tongue out at the other boy.

"I saw that Karev!" Bailey snapped.

"It's_ Alex _lady" he retorted. "Karev's my last name."

"Well, I saw what you did Alex, and uh.." Bailey frowned, punishment was harder without the threat of withholding surgeries to fall back on. "Just don't do it again! And it's Bailey to you, _Doctor_Bailey!" Izzie, who hadn't seen what Alex had done, was confused by this exchange, but did feel a little sorry for George, who looked upset. Bailey noticed this too, and sighed. "It's okay O'Ma.. George" she said, taking the boy's hand. "You can be my buddy."

"Okay" said George shyly.

"Which means Doctor Torres has to be my buddy" Arizona said happily, linking arms with her girlfriend. "Okay everybody, let's go, we have to be quick!"

"Why?" little Derek asked curiously.

"Because we're all going to have so much fun today, but if we don't hurry, we won't have time to do it all" said Arizona. "Right Doctor Torres?"

"Right" Callie agreed. "Now let's go, and try not to trip on your scrubs."

--

Of course, with a bunch of small children dressed in adult sized surgical scrubs, the occasional trip-up was unavoidable. George was safe, as Bailey's strong grip on his arm kept him upright, but for the other pairs, if one fell, you could bet that the other would soon follow. And if they fell onto the pair in front of them, it set off a kind of domino effect. Poor Lexie, the smallest of them all, seemed to trip every couple of seconds, usually pulling Meredith down with her. Eventually, Mark offered to piggyback Lexie, leaving Derek to buddy up with Meredith instead.

--

When they finally reached Paeds and changed the mini surgeons into better fitting clothes, all borrowed from patients, Bailey's pager went off.

"Damn, I've got to go. But when I get back I better see you two making some damn good progress on getting us out of this mess, got it?"

"Loud and clear Doctor Bailey" said Arizona, gulping. While she had been an attending for longer, and therefor, technically, had more power within the hospital, Arizona had to admit that she was just a little frightened of Bailey, and didn't want to get on her bad side.

--

Callie and Arizona gave the kids some toys and left them to play in a corner, while they went to speak to Tara, the little girl who had given Arizona the spellbook. For a little while, everything was fine, until..

"I'm bored" said Alex.

"Me too" Cristina agreed.

"Let's go exploring!" said Alex. "If we're on a Summer camp, we should be allowed to explore and have fun, right?"

"Right!" Cristina agreed again.

"B-but Doctor Torres and Doctor Robbins telled us to stay here" said Lexie.

"Who cares?" said Alex. "Besides, I don't have to listen to you, you're just a baby who does whatever grown-ups tell you." Lexie pouted and whimpered, then began to cry.

"Hey!" shouted Meredith, jumping to the younger girl's defence, and hugging her. "That wasn't very nice, you.. you big meanie!"

"I want my Mommy!" Lexie wailed.

"Whatever" Alex rolled his eyes. "I'm going exploring, who's with me?"

--

And so, Alex set off, accompanied by Cristina, Mark, who despite being slightly angered with Alex over his treatment of little Lexie, couldn't fight his rebellious streak, and finally, Owen, who had mostly decided to tag along in an attempt to try and keep the other three out of trouble.

"This is gonna be bad" said Derek. "Really, really bad."

"That bad?" asked Meredith, frowning, as she tried to comfort the still sobbing Lexie. "Really? How do you know?"

"I know Mark" said Derek, "With him, stuff like this is never good."


	3. NEVER Leave Children Unsupervised!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

"Tara, hi sweetie!" said Arizona when they had reached the bed of the little six year old girl who owned the spellbook.

"Hi, Doctor Robbins!" the little girl grinned. Arizona couldn't help but smile back. Tara had been so shy when she first met her, but now she would greet her in much the same away as the other children would greet their families when they came to visit. Arizona had a lot of time for the little girl, as in her opinion, Tara's father didn't visit as often as he should. "Did you try any spells?"

"Yeah, and we had a lot of fun, didn't we Doctor Torres?"

"Not exactly the word I'd use.." Callie mumbled.

"The thing is, sweetie" Arizona continued, "We turned our friends into little kids like you, but we really need to change them back into grown ups now, because they're special doctors like me and we need them to help save people."

"Is she a special doctor too?" asked Tara, pointing to Callie.

"Very special" Arizona smiled. "Doctor Torres is my special friend, I've told you about her before, remember?"

"You tell people about me?" Callie grinned.

"You're a big part of my life now Calliope, and children ask a lot of questions" Arizona replied, blushing slightly, before turning back to Tara. "So kiddo, think you could tell us how to fix our friends?"

"All the spells to change stuff back are in another book" Tara frowned. "I think my Mama used to have it somewhere.." Arizona's face fell, but Callie's brightened, oblivious to her girlfriend's sudden discomfort.

"Great! We can just call her and ask her to bring the right book and.."

"Tara's mother died a few years ago Callie" said Arizona, cutting her off.

"Daddy hid most of her stuff away" said Tara sadly. "He doesn't like magic."

--

Meanwhile, Izzie and George had set off on a quest through the Paeds department to find their two chaperone's and inform them that Alex and the others had run away. Derek, trying to act responsible as the eldest remaining member of the group, had stayed behind with Meredith and Lexie, agreeing that they should stay where Doctor Robbins had told them. George really thought this too, but something, which the adult George would have recognised as instinct, compelled him to follow Izzie. Still, that didn't mean he wasn't nervous.

"Maybe this isn't such a good idea" he said, twiddling his thumbs. "We don't even know which way they went, we could get lost.."

"If we don't find the grown ups and tell them the others ran off, they're gonna get really lost" said Izzie, before spotting the two rather downhearted surgeons standing by Tara's bed. "Hey, there they are! Doctor Torres!" She called, rushing over.

"Doctor Robbins!" George called, following close behind.

"Izzie!" cried Callie.

"George!" cried Arizona.

"Why didn't you stay and wait for us like we told you?" Callie snapped. When she noticed the slightly frightened looks on the children's faces, her expression softened. They were too cute to really stay mad at them, even with the knowledge that they would grow up to become her cheating husband and the woman said husband cheated with. Then again, knowing that information had never made her bare any ill will to George, or Izzie either, despite what most people thought. Sure, she was never going to be best friends with the blonde, but Izzie Stevens was one of those people that it was almost impossible to truly hate. Hating the pouting five year old version of her standing before Callie now was _completely _impossible. The orthopaedic surgeon sighed, crouching to the children's eye level. "Sorry kids, I shouldn't have yelled like that. But you understand why I was mad right? Doctor Robbins and I just don't want anything bad to happen to you."

"We only came 'cause Alex and Cristina.." Izzie began.

"And Mark and Owen.." George continued. "Don't be too mad at him though, he was only trying to stop the others.."

"What?" asked Callie, a feeling of dread growing inside her.

"They ran away!" cried Izzie and George in unison. Arizona suddenly looked like she was about to faint, so Callie was forced to fight her own panic and take and take control of the situation.

"In that case, we're definitely not mad, you were right to come get us" she told the children, before getting to her feet. "We'll just go get the other kids and then go find everyone. Come on Arizona, don't panic. How far could they have gone?" Truthfully, Callie sounded a lot more confident than she felt, but Arizona was comforted by her girlfriend's words.

"You're right, we have to think positive. Bye Tara, I'll come back and see you later, okay?"

"Bye Doctor Robbins!" the little girl called after them, waving as they left.

--

When they reached the spot where Derek and the Grey sisters had been waiting for them, they found something that made Arizona's panic instantly return. Bailey stood a few paces ahead of them, listening to little Derek explain the events that had transpired since she had been called away, while Meredith sat nearby tending to the still slightly sniffling Lexie. When the general surgeon turned to face her colleagues, hands on hips and scowling, Arizona squeaked and ducked behind Callie. Izzie and George ducked behind Arizona, seeming to sense that an angry Bailey was not a good thing.

"How" Bailey began, her voice dangerously low, "Could two normally intelligent women do something so incredibly stupid? How?" she snapped. "You _never _leave a group of five and seven year old children unsupervised! Never!" Arizona peeked out from behind Callie, quickly ducking back when Bailey glared directly at her. "You should know better than anyone! You work with children nearly every damn day of your life!"

"Well, yes.." Arizona moved enough so that her blue eyes could be seen.

"But they're not usually in any position to go anywhere" said Callie, defending her girlfriend.

"That's not the point.." Bailey noticed that that Izzie and George, taking a quick peek out from behind Arizona's legs and shaking slightly, were becoming frightened, so she took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. Striking fear into hearts may have been a good strategy for controlling little suck-up interns, but was not the best way to handle children. "Look, let's just go find the other kids before someone else does."

--

Through a somewhat hostile takeover involving the threatened use of nails and kicks to the special place, Cristina had taken control of the group of runaways. After wandering aimlessly through the hospital for awhile, she found herself drawn to a certain door. A door labeled, '_Dr T. Altman, Cardiothoracics'._ For some reason that she couldn't explain, Cristina's eyes lit up.

"Let's go in there!"

"Yeah!" Mark and Alex, in it for the adventure, agreed. Poor Owen, who had spent the whole time trying to talk his companions into going back, couldn't help thinking that this was a very, very, bad idea.


	4. Not A Chicken

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

Bailey, Callie, Arizona, and the remaining children began their search for the four runaways. George got to buddy up with Izzie this time around, while Derek and Meredith started off each holding one of Lexie's hands. Eventually, the little Little Grey's feet started to get tired, so Arizona picked her up and carried her, which left just Meredith and Derek together again. Derek flashed a smile to little Meredith, who blushed. Bailey rolled her eyes.

"Even now those two are making googly eyes at each other.."

"What?" Callie snapped out of her reverie, having been slightly distracted. Arizona had been gently rubbing away some of the tear stains that still remained on the three year old Lexie's face, and Callie hadn't been able to help the goofy grin that had spread over her own, thinking that her girlfriend would be a great mom one day.

"Them" said Bailey, gesturing to Derek and Meredith. "Little Shepherd and little Grey!"

"Actually, she's Little Grey" Callie corrected her, pointing to Lexie. Arizona was making funny faces at her now, making the little girl giggle, and Callie very nearly found herself distracted again, but Bailey's voice quickly brought her back to Earth.

"I know that, but what else am I supposed to call her?" Though calling her simply 'Meredith' came to mind, Callie did not get the chance to voice her opinion, as she was forced to quickly shove Izzie, George, Meredith, and Derek into an on-call room when the Chief appeared around the corner.

"Hey kids, new game, it's called stay in here and be quiet until the Chief is gone!" she said quickly. Arizona followed the children, as she did not want to frighten little Lexie by pushing her into a strange place. Bailey and Callie turned back to the Chief as he approached, Callie with an unnaturally large grin on her face and Bailey trying to behave as normal as possible.

"Have either of you seen Doctor Sloan?" the Chief asked, oblivious to the chaos his three attendings had been forced to deal with. "I've been trying to page him for half an hour.."

"Nope, no sir, haven't seen him since lunch time!" Callie rushed out without a breath. The Chief raised a confused eyebrow.

"I haven't seen him either, Chief" said Bailey.

"Well, if you do tell him I have an interesting case for him."

"Will do" Bailey nodded. The two attendings watched the Chief disappear down the hallway, before Bailey glared at Callie, giving her a light slap on the arm. "Smooth, Torres, real smooth. He's never gonna get suspicious now!"

"I admit, I paniced a little there" said Callie. "But even if he does get suspicious, there's no possible way he could guess what.." At that moment, Arizona pushed the door open a tiny crack, one blue eye peeking out.

"Is he gone?"

"Yeah Ari, he's gone" said Callie.

"For now" said Bailey. "But once he realises all his other surgeons are missing in action, he's gonna be back, and next time there probably won't be an on-call room to hide them in!"

"I know" Callie frowned, as Arizona, still holding Lexie, and the other children filed out of the room. "But let's worry about that after we find the others."

"Did we win Doctor Torres?" asked Meredith, her fingers still linked with Derek's.

"What?" said Callie, confused.

"The game" Derek clarified.

"We stayed in there and were real quiet, just like you said" said George quietly. The mini O'Malley bowed his head slightly, and Callie had to stop herself from aw-wing out loud at the cuteness of it all.

"Yeah, you all win."

"Do we get a prize?" asked Izzie.

"Um.. Sure" said Callie. "Follow me." And so, led by Callie and with a few protests from Bailey, the search party took a minor detour to the nearest vending machine.

--

"Wow!" said Cristina, eyes widening further as she, Mark, Alex, and Owen entered the Cardio office. She gazed in awe at the various posters of hearts and heart cutaways that adorned the walls, as well as a pull-apart heart model resting on a shelf.

"I really think we should just go back" said Owen, though by now he knew this was useless.

"No way!" said Cristina, pointing to the model. "I wanna play with that!" She turned to Mark and Alex. "You two let me stand on you, I might be able to reach it." With her earlier threats still in mind, Alex and Mark did not want to disobey Cristina, so they knelt on all fours, letting her stand on their backs. Unfortunately, the heart was still out of reach. "Hey" Cristina called, turning her attention to her future boyfriend. "You redhaired guy, what's your name again? I forgot."

"It's Owen" Owen frowned, feeling a little annoyed.

"Okay. Get up here and let me sit on your shoulders so I can get the heart thingy."

"Maybe you should just leave it where it is" said Owen. For some reason, he couldn't help thinking that he would give in to the younger girl eventually, and hoped to talk her down before he relented. No such luck, especially when the other boys decided to put their two cents in.

"Chicken" Mark laughed.

"I'm not chicken" Owen protested. "But we could get in trouble.."

"Chicken" Alex echoed, adding the accompanying cluck noises.

"I'm not a chicken!" Owen cried, irritated this time.

"Prove it" Cristina smirked.

"Fine!" Owen snapped, marching over and climbing onto the boy's backs, before trying to help Cristina onto his shoulders. The adult Owen wouldn't have risen to this bait, but this was the seven year old version out to prove he wasn't a chicken, and he was sure as hell going to prove it.


	5. You Are In So Much Trouble!

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

"Torres" said Bailey, after they had resumed their search.

"Yeah?"

"You are never allowed to babysit my son."

"Oh come on, Bailey" said Callie. "I just gave them some chocolate."

"And look at the mess they've made!" cried Bailey, gesturing to the children. Each one of them had chocolate smeared over their clothes and face, as well as licking it off their fingers. Arizona had chocolate on the shoulder of her lab coat, as Lexie had fallen asleep in her arms, a melted, half-eaten chocolate bar dangling from one hand. "What are we gonna tell those patient's mothers when we give the clothes back? And you do realise that you've ruined their dinner.."

"We'll just wash the clothes, Doctor Bailey" said Arizona, shifting Lexie into a slightly more comfortable position. "As for their dinner being ruined, well, it can't hurt too much right? I mean, they're not going to be children forever.. as long as we get our hands on that other book Tara was talking about." Before Bailey, having missed her companion's earlier conversation with the little girl, could reply to this piece of information, she spotted the slightly ajar door of Teddy's office, and turned the others with a nod of understanding. Bailey pushed the door open, eyes widening when she saw Mark and Alex kneeling on the floor with Owen on their backs, and Cristina on his shoulders, her small hands reaching out for a model heart, and just beginning to close over it.

"What the hell do you kids think you're doing?" she yelled. This startled the children, who were already rather unstable, causing Owen, Cristina, and the model to topple to the ground with a crash, the pieces scattering over the floor. As they fell, one of them, it was hard to tell who in the confusion, knocked a framed photograph from the desk onto the floor. Owen, rubbing his elbow, which had slammed into the ground, picked it up. The people in the picture seemed somehow familiar, as it was in fact a photo of his older self and Teddy at some point during their military service. He didn't really have time to look at it properly, as Bailey was on the war path, and Lexie was crying, as all very young children tended to do after a shock, having been jolted awake by the crash and Bailey's yelling.

"Don't cry sweetie" Arizona whispered in the little girl's ear. "It's okay, Doctor Bailey isn't mad at you."

"You lot are in so much trouble!" Bailey continued scolding the runaways. "Anything could have happened to you, anything! And what if the Chief.."

"Uh, Bailey?" said Callie, interrupting her rant, "Maybe we should get them out of here before Teddy comes back and starts asking questions."

"Good point.." Bailey mumbled. "But they don't get chocolate!"

"Fair enough" Callie agreed.

"Okay" Bailey turned back to the kids. "Buddy up and let's go. I'll finish dealing with you later." Cristina took Owen's hand again, while Mark would have been perfectly happy to pair up with Alex this time around, but Alex was not so willing to accept the buddy change. The young Alex Karev had so little to begin with, that he absolutely hated having things taken away from him. He marched over to George, scowling.

"Izzie was my buddy first, stupid!" He snapped, shoving George, who, quite selflessly for a five year old, released Izzie's hand so that he did not pull her down with him.

"Alex!" Arizona scolded, while Lexie continued to sniffle in her arms. "That was very naughty mister!"

"Naughty?" cried Bailey, taking hold of Alex's arm. Izzie helped George to his feet, glaring at her former buddy. "That is completely unacceptable behaviour! You're gonna have to stick with me now, come on!" The group trooped out of Doctor Altman's office, but poor Mark was still left buddy-less. Lexie noticed this, and stopped sniffling. Mark was very nice to her before when he'd given her a piggyback, and she didn't want him to be left all alone.

"Doctor Robbins?" she asked, tugging on Arizona's sleeve.

"What is it sweetie?" Arizona replied.

"Can I walk now?" Lexie gestured to the miniaturised Doctor Sloan, cutting a rather lonely figure at the back of the line. "Mark needs a buddy."

"Sure" Arizona smiled. She set Lexie down, letting her run to Mark. The tiny hand that suddenly closed over his startled Mark a bit, but when he looked down to see little Lexie's face smiling up at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

--

Unfortunately, our three babysitting heroes were in such a hurry, they didn't think of cleaning up the mess the kids had made before they'd left. So, when Teddy returned to her office a little while later to find it trashed, she considered calling the Chief. Luckily, she decided it was probably just an intern who'd come looking for her and panicked, so she left it alone.


	6. Calling In Back Up

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

When they had returned to the paeds wing, Arizona and Callie left Bailey in charge of their mini colleagues while they went to see if Tara could give them anymore information on the book they needed, and Cristina, Owen, Mark, and Alex were quickly banished into the corner for a time out. Alex, for his extra crime of pushing George was kept there for longer, but distanced himself from the other children even after his time out ended. At first, Izzie, angered by the other boy's treatment of George, was perfectly happy for him to stay away. But when she glanced over at him a while later, still sitting alone, the kind heart that existed in IzzieStevens as both a child and an adult came through, and she couldn't help but feel a little sorry for him. After all, he had been very nice to her before the George incident. So, she got up, walked over, and sat down beside him.

"What do you want?" He grumbled.

"Why were you so mean to George before?" Izzie asked.

"Why do you care?" Alex snapped.

"'Cause George is my friend."

"Why don't you go bug him then?" Alex grumbled. Despite the boy's obvious bad mood, little Izzie persisted, undaunted.

"You were kinda starting to be my friend before" she said. "It'd be real nice if we could all just be friends." Alex remained silent, and after awhile, Izzie sighed, getting up to leave.

"Wait!" little Alex cried. "I.. I think I'd like that too, I guess." Izzie sat back down. "I don't got many friends. And I don't really got a lot of stuff that's mine. When I do got stuff that's mine, I don't like getting it taked away. I thought you were kinda mine."

"Well that's silly" said Izzie, frowning and crossing her arms. "I'm a person, I don't belong to anybody, except my Mommy, and that's only until I grow up."

"I guess it was kinda stupid, huh?" said Alex with a smile.

"Yeah" Izziegiggled. She stood up and offered Alex her hand. "Wanna come play with me and George?"

"Okay" Alex smiled. He took Izzie's hand and they walked over to where George was sitting.

"What's he doing here?" George frowned.

"Come on, George. Alex promises that he's gonna be nice now" said Izzie. "Don't you Alex?"

"Yeah" Alex nodded.

"Well.." George hesitated for a moment, then relented. "Okay." He held up the two action figures he had been playing with, offering them to Alex. "Do you wanna be Batman or Spiderman?"

* * *

"Tara, sweetie, this is really important" said Arizona to the little girl in the hospital bed. "Do you have any idea where your Daddy might have hidden the book?"

"If we don't find it soon, Doctor Robbins and I are going to be in really big trouble" added Callie. Tara thought for a moment.

"I think Daddy hided all of Mama's stuff in the attic" she replied. "I'm not allowed to go in there, and I haven't been able to find anything in all the other places I looked."

"It's in the attic, great!" Callie smiled, but her smile quickly turned to a frown. "How are we going to get it?"

* * *

That evening, as they thankfully all finished their shifts at the same time, Bailey, Callie, and Arizona gathered up everybody's things from their lockers to avoid arousing suspicion, then, with great difficulty, carefully sneaked the mini surgeons out into the car park. After some careful consideration, the three women decided that it would be best to take the children to Meredith's house, and thanks to the aforementioned gathering of everyone's belongings, they would have no trouble getting in, having acquired several sets of keys. As Bailey was the only one with a booster seat, little Lexie had to ride in her car, accompanied by Meredith and Derek. Mark, Owen, and Cristina rode in Callie's car, while Izzie, Alex, and George rode with Arizona.

* * *

Later, as the children sat in the kitchen eating the Spaghetti-O's that Callie had quickly whipped up for them (all the while wondering who the Spaghetti-O's belonged to), the three women discussed their next move.

"You two bimbos better think of a way to change them back soon" said Bailey, crossing her arms. "We can't keep taking them to work with us, we barely got through today!"

"But we can't leave them at home either, they're too young" Arizona pointed out.

"I've been thinking about that" said Callie, "And I've decided that our only option is to call in some back up." She grinned as she reached for the phone, dialling a familiar number. "Hey Addison? It's Callie. You're never going to believe this, but we need your help.."

* * *

AN: Sorry everyone, I didn't realise how long I was taking to update this. Anyway, Addison's coming to join the fun! And, she's bringing two more 'Private Practice' characters along for the ride! Can you guess who? Hee Hee.


	7. Food Fight

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

AN: Chapter may contain spoilers if you haven't seen the 'Private Practice' finale.

* * *

"Is it just me, or does this Summer camp seem really weird?" asked Owen as he and the others sat eating their Spaghetti-Os.

"Weird" Mark agreed.

"I've never beened on a Summer camp before, so I don't know" said Lexie.

"Don't Summer camps usually have activities?" asked George.

"Yeah!" said Alex. A grin spread over his face. George, though on friendly terms with the other boy now, somehow sensed that this was not going to end well. "And on TV, kids at Summer camp always have food fights!" Alex scooped a handful of Spaghetti-Os into his palm, then hurled them at Mark, splattering them all over the mini Head of Plastics' face.

"Oh, you are so gonna pay for that!" said Mark, taking his own handful and throwing it back. Derek and Owen, though slightly more mature than the other two, were still seven year old boys, so they joined in too. Meredith slipped off of her chair, then helped Lexie down too, and the sisters hid under the table, trying to escape the madness along with Izzie, George, and Cristina. Cristina had brought her Spaghetti-Os with her, and was already tucking into them again.

"What?" she frowned as the other girls gave her strange looks. "Can't waste food."

* * *

Back in the other room, Callie hung up the phone, smiling. Addison had agreed to come, even though she thought Callie was going insane. Despite this, and on the chance that the supposed de-aging of her ex-husband and former colleagues had actually happened, she promised to try and bring some extra help along as well. This information brought both Callie and Arizona a great sense of relief. Until Bailey suddenly frowned.

"What's wrong?" asked Callie, confused.

"The boys are laughing" said Bailey, her frown deepening.

"Uh.. I don't see the problem" said Arizona, just as confused as her girlfriend.

"_Only_ the boys are laughing" Bailey continued, getting to her feet to go investigate.

"Ooh" Arizona winced, remembering some of the things that her dearly departed brother used to get up to in his youth, and stood to help. "Now I get you."

* * *

The trio headed into the kitchen to find absolute chaos reigning around them. The boys were still throwing food at each other, and had made quite a mess of their borrowed clothes as well as the kitchen. Izzie, George, Meredith, and Lexie sat huddled together under the table, slightly frightened. Cristina, also under the table, sat beside the huddled children, completely unfazed as she finished off her Spaghetti-Os.

"You boys better stop throwing your damn food around right now!" Bailey yelled. Little Lexie cowered behind Meredith. The boys froze. All except Mark, who was in mid-throw and attempted to follow through. "Put the Spaghetti-Os down" Bailey ordered, glaring at him. Mark gulped, then did as he was told. "Look at the mess you've made in Gre.. The camp kitchen!" she quickly corrected herself. "And look at your clothes!" Owen and Derek bowed their heads, feeling guilty, and Mark tried to look remorseful due to a newfound fear of Bailey, while Alex didn't seem to be sorry at all. Bailey turned to the others. "We're gonna have to give them a bath."

"Bath? No way!" cried Callie. She pulled Bailey and Arizona aside, whispering. "I can't give them baths! I've seen three of them naked as adults, I'd feel like a pedophile!" Bailey looked over at the spaghetti covered children, slightly confused. Sloan, Karev.. she counted in her head. She would have said George was number three, but he hadn't been involved in the other boys shenanigans, so he didn't need a bath.

"Who's the third one?" she asked, confused.

"Yeah, who is the third one?" said Arizona, frowning.

"Don't look at me like that, the third one was an accident!" said Callie defensively. "I walked in on Owen naked while I was looking for Cristina, and it totally wasn't my fault because one, I had absolutely no idea he was there, and two, I had absolutely no reason to think he might possibly be there, because him and Cristina weren't even officially together yet!"

"Okay Calliope, calm down" said Arizona. "I wasn't mad, just curious."

* * *

It was agreed that Bailey would give the boys their baths, then put them all to bed. Arizona decided that the other children should be rewarded for their good behaviour, so she gave them some ice-cream, then let them play for awhile (Callie remembered the day that Meredith had brought Anatomy Jane to the hospital, and after some searching, pulled it out for them), before putting them to bed too. The girls were all quite small, and George was the smallest of the boys, so there was enough room for them to share the bed that belonged to the adult Derek and Meredith.

"Doctor Robbins?" little Lexie asked.

"Yes sweetie?" Arizona replied.

"This is the first time I ever sleeped away from my Mommy" said Lexie. "My Mommy always sings to me before I go to sleep" she yawned loudly, indicating she was already halfway there. George and the other girls were already beginning to drift off. "Will you sing to me?"

"Okay, but you're not allowed to tell anybody how bad a singer I am, okay?"

"Okay" little Lexie giggled, before yawning again. Arizona took a deep breath, then began, singing the first thing that came into her head.

"_Train whistle blowin' makes a sleepy noise.." _as the Peds surgeon sang, Lexie's eyelids began to drift shut. "_Underneath the blankets, for all the girls and boys." _Arizona adjusted the children's blankets. "_Rockin', rollin', ridin', out along the bay. All bound for Morning Town, many miles away.." _Lexie was sleeping now, so Arizona stood and slowly backed out of the room, almost crashing into Callie as she stood grinning in the doorway. "Ah!" She yelped, spinning around. "How long have you been there?"

"Since the singing part" said Callie, grin widening.

"Great.."

"Hey, you have a nice voice" said Callie, leaning into kiss her. "I love you."

"I love you too" said Arizona, smiling as she kissed her back.

* * *

Early the next morning, a familiar red convertible pulled up outside Meredith's house. Addison, her promised help, and one unexpected extra climbed out of it.

"_Now_ will you tell me why you dragged our asses all the way to Seattle?"

"_You_ didn't have to come, Charlotte" said Addison, frowning at the blonde. "I only needed Cooper."

"Coop and I are engaged now, and we've wasted enough damn time bein' apart for stupid reasons" said Charlotte, crossing her arms. "Where he goes, I go."

"Yeah" Cooper grinned, wrapping an arm around his new fiance's shoulders. "We're a two-for-one deal at the moment, you should know that." Addison rolled her eyes, then headed for the front door, with Cooper and Charlotte behind her. She rang the doorbell, surprised to find a small boy answering it. She was even more surprised to find that she recognised him. Deep blue eyes, perfect hair even at seven..

"Hi" said the boy, smiling his future McDreamy smile. "Are you the new camp people Doctor Torres said was coming?" Before Addison could manage any words, Callie appeared behind little Derek.

"So _now_ do you believe me?"


	8. She's Got Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

Callie led the shocked Addison through the house, pointing out each of the mini-surgeons as they went, while a confused Cooper and Charlotte followed behind them.

"There's Mark, and that's Little Grey" said Callie, pointing as Mark ran past carrying a giggling Lexie on his back. Alex and Owen sped after them, making shooting noises. "There goes Hunt and Karev.. Uh, I think they're playing army men or something, and Lexie was a prisoner Mark had to rescue. That's Yang" Callie continued, pointing at her miniaturised roommate who had become completely obsessed with dissassembling and reassembling Anatomy Jane. "You've seen Derek already, and then there's Meredith, George, and Izzie watching TV." Addison tried to form words at this point, but was interrupted by Arizona poking her head out of the kitchen.

"Hey kids, come get some breakfast!" she called. Callie had to quickly move to dodge Mark as he ran towards the kitchen, still piggybacking Lexie. "Oh, hi Doctor Montgomery, uh Doctor Montgomery's friends" Arizona added. The blonde disappeared back into the kitchen, but her voice could still be heard talking to the mini surgeons, who had all congregated inside. "Now everybody, lets try and keep our food in our bowls this time, okay? Okay."

"So.." Callie began, turning to her friend. "Bailey's already at the hospital, and Arizona and I kinda have to get there too because of the obvious lack of surgeons at the moment, so could you _please_ look after them until we get back?"

"Of course, Callie" Addison replied. "I wouldn't have come if I wasn't prepared to help."

"Yeah, but you did seem to think I was going crazy on the phone" Callie grinned.

"I know" Addison laughed, her mood lightening. "I was about _this_ close to bringing Violet instead of Cooper." Callie laughed along with her, until Charlotte interrupted them.

"Hold it! You're telling me that you dragged our butts all the way to Seattle just so we could help you babysit a bunch of surgeons that your friend here somehow turned into little snot-nosed kids?"

"No, I dragged Cooper's butt all the way to Seattle so he could help me babysit" said Addison. "You were just an added.. what's the opposite of bonus?"

"And they're not snot-nosed, most of them are actually really sweet" said Callie.

"That's what they want you to think" Charlotte frowned.

"Coop" said Addison, turning to the still very confused Paediatrician, "Next time I need you to come with me on a covert mission, we are not bringing your girlfriend."

* * *

After a few more minor arguments, and finally, a grudging, reluctant acceptance from Charlotte of the task she was expected to perform (sure Addison hadn't actually wanted her to come, but she wasn't going to let her sit around and do nothing), Callie and Arizona finally got off to the hospital, both retreating into the peds wing as soon as they arrived. Thankfully, it looked like another slow day for surgeries, and as it so happened, the two of them were both scheduled to perform a procedure on a child with a shattered knee cap that day, so no-one would question their both being present in peds. That and the fact that they always seemed to gravitate towards each other when they weren't in surgery, whether they intended to or not. Arizona had currently taken control of one of the wing's telephones, trying desperately to get in contact with Tara's father, and hopefully, get their hands on the book they needed to reverse the spell. Unfortunately, this course of action wasn't proceeding as well as hoped.

"Damn it!" Arizona cried, slamming the phone back into it's cradle after the fifth unanswered call. Callie jumped, slightly startled by her girlfriend's uncharacteristic outburst. Normally she was the one with the fiery temper.

"Hey, it's okay baby" she said, trying to cheer her girlfriend up. "We don't need the book straight away, now that Addison's here we can.."

"It's not that" Arizona snapped, cheeks flushed with anger. "This guy's daughter could be dying and he wouldn't even know because he doesn't have the decency to pick up his stupid phone!"

"I take it this happens often, then" Callie frowned.

"Too often" Arizona continued, nodding. "He hardly ever answers our calls about Tara, and when he does, he acts like it's some inconvenience to him."

"Poor kid.. um, what exactly is wrong with Tara anyway?"

"Her kidney's are shot. Her brother is a match, but the father won't even consider letting him donate one.."

"That is kind of understandable" said Callie, "I mean, there are a lot of risks."

"If that was his reason for saying no, I would understand" said Arizona. "But it's not, the way he behaves it just seems like he thinks the boy is more important than Tara. And he hardly ever visits. It's like the poor girl's got no-one. But that's not true" Arizona's mouth was set in a thin, determined line. "I usually try not to get too close to patients, it makes it easier when I lose them, but this one.. She's got me. As long as Tara is at this hospital, she's got me." The quiet intensity with which her girlfriend said these words made Callie fall in love with her just a little bit more, but unfortunately the moment was ruined when both of their pagers went off at the same time. They looked to the pagers, then each other, panic filling their features. It was The Chief.


	9. Canada?

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

"So, none of you have any idea where any of the others have disappeared to?" the Chief asked, frowning, as Callie, Arizona, and Bailey stood before him.

"No" said Callie.

"Nope" said Arizona.

"Haven't seen 'em Chief" said Bailey.

"Even though Yang lives with you two" he said, narrowing his eyes slightly at Callie and Arizona. "And Sloan and the younger Grey live just across the hall?"

"Uh, we assumed Yang must have stayed at the other Grey's house" said Callie quickly. "She does that a lot. I'm not sure about the other two. Have you heard from anyone Arizona?"

"Nope" Arizona shook her head, trying to keep herself from crying as she was prone to do when under stress. "No-one at all."

"Okay, you can go.." the Chief waved them out, and the three women gave a silent sigh of relief, as they headed for the door. "Oh wait, one more thing Doctor Torres.." Callie froze. "We're going to have another set of quintuplets born here in a few months, and I tried to call Addison to see if she'd come in on the case, but I can't seem to get in contact with her. You two were close, do you have any idea why?"

"She's in Canada" Callie said the first thing that came into her head, but as soon as it was out she felt like slapping herself, and instantly realising that a simple denial would have been a much better cause of action. It was too late to backtrack now though, but unfortunately any excuse involving Canada was sure to sound phoney.

"Canada" said the Chief, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah. She's visiting her cousin.. who lives in Canada."

"Alright then" The Chief sighed, sitting down. "Move along, ladies." As soon as they were safely out of sight and earshot of the Chief's office, Bailey slapped Callie on the back of the head.

"Nice work, fool! Canada? That was the best you could come up with?"

"I know" Callie groaned.

"Do you know how many virgin boys say they've slept with girls who live in Canada?" Bailey yelled. "How many closeted gays say they have girlfriends who live in Canada?"

"Yeah" said Arizona. "Before I was ready to come out I used to tell my friends that I had a boyfriend who lived.." She paused, giving a nervous chuckle when her girlfriend glared at her. "Sorry, Calliope. I'm not helping much am I?"

"No" Callie frowned,"You're not."

* * *

Back at the house, Lexie had tired of being a hostage and had decided to go watch TV with Meredith instead, while Cooper had joined in on the army man game with Mark, Owen, and Alex.

"Remind me why I'm marryin' the man-boy again?" Charlotte frowned as she watched her fiance hide under the kitchen table with the miniaturised Mark Sloan.

"Uh, you love him?" said Addison.

"Right, that." Suddenly, a thump was heard from the lounge, followed by a terrible wail. Addison and Charlotte bolted into the room, finding George and Izzie, eyes wide with shock and guilt, Lexie with her hand to her forehead, screaming, and Derek, after getting over the shock of what had happened, scrambling off of the couch to go and comfort the little girl. "What the hell happened in here?" Lexie's wails grew louder.

"I want my Mommy!"

"Now look what you've done!" Addison scolded.

"I didn't do anything!" Charlotte snapped.

"You yelled in front of a crying child!"

"Well how was I supposed to know not to do that?"

"It's obvious!"

"Will you two knock it off?" yelled Cooper, marching into the room with the 'army men' in tow and scooping the crying Lexie into his arms. "Arguing's not going to help anything! Now, what happened here? And.." he did a quick head count, "Wasn't there another kid in this room?"

"You're right" Addison frowned. "Where's Meredith?"

"She went to the bathroom with Cristina" said Derek.

"Why do girls always do that?" Mark muttered under his breath.

"Alright then" Charlotte frowned, moving to glare at Izzie and George. "You two look like you've got somethin' to hide. Out with it. What happened here?"

"We didn't mean it!" cried Izzie.

"It was an accident!" wailed George.

"They were doing somersaults on TV" said Izzie, pointing. "Lexie wanted to do a somersault too, so me and George tried to help her.."

"I told them it was a bad idea" Derek piped up.

"But we accidentally rolled her into the wall and she hit her head" Izzie finished.

"What happened?" asked little Meredith as she came downstairs, Cristina trailing along behind her. "Why is Lexie crying?"

"Do we have to tell the story again?" Izzie frowned.

"No, Izzie" said Addison, before turning to Meredith. "There was a little accident, but Lexie's going to be just fine." She walked over, taking the little girl from Cooper's arms. "Coop, could you go see if there's an ice-pack or something in the freezer?" Cooper nodded, heading into the kitchen.

"I want my Mommy!" Lexie wailed again.

"Well, we're all you've got right now, so deal with it!"

"Charlotte!" Addison snapped, annoyed.

"Don't be mean to Lexie!" Meredith frowned, crossing her arms.

"Yeah!" Mark echoed, as both he and Derek stood either side of Meredith, mirroring the younger girl's actions. "Don't be mean to Lexie!"

"If you can't say something nice don't say anything at all!" Owen piped up.

"Yeah, what he said!" cried Alex, not entirely sure why they were all yelling, but not wanting to be left out. Charlotte, trying to maintain some level of dignified control over the situation, turned and walked away, and would have succeeded in her endeavour had she not stepped on Anatomy Jane.

"Watch where you're going, lady!" yelled Cristina, shaking her fist.

"Damn it!" Charlotte yelled as she stomped out of the room. "If I'd wanted to be a babysitter, I would have become a damn babysitter!"

"Callie was right" Addison grinned. "You are nice kids."


	10. Sisters

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

A little while later, Addison went off to reprimand Charlotte for unnecessarily raising her voice in front of the children, leaving the still whimpering Lexie under the protective eyes of Meredith and Derek, whom she had so far judged to be the most responsible members of the young group. Mark was watching over her too, concerned. Usually he would have run off to play again like the other children had done by now, but little Lexie Grey stirred feelings in the young Mark Sloan that he would not normally have had at that age.

"Are you sure she's gonna be okay?" he asked, frowning.

"Yeah, it's just a little bump" said Meredith, holding the ice-pack to the younger girl's forehead. "You're gonna be fine, aren't you Lexie?" Lexie, who was sucking her thumb, just nodded in reply.

"Hey Mark!" Alex called, as he, Owen, and Cristina ran over. "You still wanna play army men?"

"Cristina's gonna be the hostage now, and I'm gonna be the one who has to rescue her" said Owen proudly.

"I don't need anyone to rescue me" Cristina frowned, crossing her arms. "I'm gonna be escaping, and you're gonna be my backup."

"Okay" Owen shrugged. "I guess that's good too."

"I'll be there in a minute guys" said Mark, turning back to the others. "Are you really sure Lexie's.."

"She's fine, Mark" said Derek.

"Okay" Mark frowned, walking off. "But I'll be back, and if she's not.."

"She's _fine_, Mark" Little Derek repeated, rolling his eyes as his friend went to play, before turning to Meredith. "Gee, I've never seen him so worried about another kid before." Aside from Lexie's occasional whimpers, they remained quiet for a while, but it was a reasonably comfortable silence.

"Um, Derek?" asked Meredith suddenly.

"Yeah?" said Derek.

"How are we really sure Lexie's gonna be okay?"

"Well, I'm pretty sure" said Derek, frowning as he began to think. "The only bad thing that could happen is if she got concussim.."

"Concussim?" Lexie yelped, clinging to Meredith.

"What's concussim?" asked Meredith, confused.

"I don't really know" said Derek with a shrug. "But my big sister Nancy said my little sister Amelia probably had it this one time when she ran into the wall."

"I don't wanna have concussim!" Lexie wailed.

"Don't worry" said Meredith, comforting the younger girl. "Doctor Montgummybear didn't say anything about it."

"I don't think that's her name" Derek frowned.

"I know, but it sounds kinda like it, and I couldn't think of the real one" Meredith explained.

"Okay then" said Derek, shrugging again.

"Do you really got a big sister _and_ a little sister?" asked Lexie, forgetting her worries from a few moments before.

"_Three_ big sisters" Derek clarified. "One little. Do you guys have any brothers or sisters?"

"No" said Meredith, shaking her head.

"Me neither" said Lexie, "But I'm probably gonna get one soon, 'cause I heard my Mommy and Daddy say they were trying to get one. But I'm always gonna be the olderest now, so I'll never have any big brothers or sisters. But if I did have a big sister.." she turned shyly to Meredith, "I think I'd want her to be just like you!"

"Really?" Meredith smiled. "Well then, if I ever have a little sister, I'd want her to be just like you!" she tickled Lexie, making them both giggle.

"Why don't you guys pretend to be sisters while we're here?" Derek suggested. "You already have the same last name anyway. Lexie can find out what it's like to have a big sister since she's never gonna get one, and Meredith, you can practice being a big sister in case you ever get a little sister."

"Yeah!" said Lexie excitedly.

"That's a great idea!" Meredith agreed enthusiastically.


	11. The Big 'Aww' Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

Back at the hospital, Callie and Arizona had finished their surgery, and Arizona had returned to her vigil by the phone, waiting for Tara's Father to call. Callie went to grab some coffee, and when she returned, she found her girlfriend glaring at the phone as though it were the man himself. And Callie had to say that she was beginning to share Arizona's disdain for him. Still, glaring at a phone was not going to help them turn their colleagues back into adults.

"Okay, I think we've pretty much established that this guy isn't going to call" said Callie, handing Arizona her cup of coffee, "So how about we just go to his house after our shifts and ask him for the book."

"I guess" Arizona sighed. "But he'll probably just think we want the book for Tara, and not give it to us."

"From what you've told me about him, I don't doubt that" said Callie. "But what else can we do?"

* * *

"Run for your life!" Cristina, who was getting very into the army-man game, yelled as she and Owen fled from Mark and Alex. She paused, looking around frantically, when they turned the corner. "Okay, I think we lost them. What do we do now?"

"I don't know" Owen shrugged. "You wanted to be the boss."

"Yeah, but I never played this game before" Cristina pointed out. "So what do we do?"

"Um.." Owen thought for a moment, but unfortunately, Alex and Mark now caught up to them, raising their imaginary guns and making shooting noises. "Noooooooooo!" cried Mini Owen, leaping in front of Cristina to protect her from the imaginary bullets. He fell to the ground, clutching his leg which had suffered an imaginary injury. "Ow! I've been hit!" Cristina pulled him to his feet and supporting him as they once again fled, Owen pretending to limp. Eventually, they hid inside a closet.

"What you do that for, stupid?" Cristina snapped. "We should have just run!"

"I know" Owen sighed. "But.. for some reason I just didn't want anything bad to happen to you, even if it was just a game."

"Oh." For a while, the children fell silent. "You know uh.. What's your name again?"

"It's Owen" Owen frowned, annoyed.

"Yeah, Owen. Um, your actually kinda cool.. You know, for a boy."

"Thanks" Owen grinned. "You're kinda cool too.. for a girl." They fell silent again, although this time, the silence was a comfortable one.

"How long do we have to stay in here?" Cristina asked eventually.

"I don't know" Owen shrugged. "I guess as long as it akes for them to get bored and stop looking."

"Okay.. How long will that be?"

* * *

Not too much later, Callie, Arizona, and Bailey arrived home from the hospital to find their babysitters apparently searching frantically for something, while the majority of the children sat watching T.V.

"Hey, guys" said Callie, raising an eyebrow. "What's up?"

"Okay" said Addison, turning to her friend with a an entirely too cheerful, obviously fake smile on her face. "This is gonna sound bad, but don't freak out.."

"We lost the rednut and the Asian one" said Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" yelled Addison and Cooper in unison, annoyed.

"You lost them?" Bailey yelled, directing her anger towards Addison and Cooper in particular. "How the hell could people in such child-oriented professions lose two children?"

"Uh, I'm not in a child-oriented profession" Charlotte interrupted. "I'm a Sexologist."

"What's that?" asked Mini-Mark, interested.

"You're too young to know, so forget about it" Bailey frowned, before turning back to the adults. "Okay, here's how this is gonna work. The rest of you will search this house from top to bottom until you find Yang and Hunt. _I _will watch the children seeing as apparently I'm the only one who knows how to not lose them!"

* * *

Addison, Cooper, and Charlotte continued the search downstairs. Callie and Arizona took to searching upstairs, but weren't having much luck.

"Owen?" called Arizona, looking around Alex and Izzie's room.

"Cristina?" called Callie, searching Meredith and Derek's room.

"Kids, where are you?" cried Arizona, getting desperate.

"Yeah, this isn't funny!" Callie yelled.

"Oh my god, oh my god" Arizona panicked, pacing back and forth across the hallway.

"Arizona.." Callie began, but her girlfriend was too stressed to listen.

"Where could they be?"

"Arizona.." Callie tried again.

"What are we gonna do if we can't find them?"

"Arizona.."

We can't call the police, we'd never be able to explain.."

"Arizona!" Callie yelled, spinning the blonde around to face her. "Calm. The hell. Down."

"Okay" said Arizona, taking a deep breath. "Okay.."

"We _will_ find them" Callie continued. "They're probably in some really obvious place that no one's looked yet, like.."

"That closet behind you with the door slightly ajar?" asked Arizona, pointing to said closet which she had spotted over her girlfriend's shoulder.

"Yes Arizona, exactly like that closet" said Callie. She turned and pulled the closet open, and what they found inside made both women melt. Owen and Cristina had fallen asleep, leaning against each other's shoulders.

"Aww, isn't that cute?" said Arizona.

"Yeah" agreed Callie, grinning.


	12. The Awesomeness Of Arizona Robbins

Disclaimer: I don't own Grey's Anatomy. I kind of only half own Tara, who is based on the character of the same name from Buffy: The Vampire Slayer.

* * *

After finding Owen and Cristina, the gang of happy babysitters (and Charlotte), gathered the other children and put them to bed. Then, Callie and Arizona informed the others of their plan to head to Tara's house and ask her Father for the book they needed to turn the mini surgeons back to regular sized surgeons.

"And we were thinking maybe Cooper should come with us, just in case the guy gives us any trouble" said Arizona.

"Sure" said Cooper, nodding.

"If he goes, then I'm comin' too" said Charlotte. Callie couldn't help but notice the possessive, slightly panicked way in which she suddenly gripped her fiance's arm.

"Uh.. You do know we're gay, right?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes, and therefore you are the subject of some of every man's deepest sexual fantasies" said Charlotte. "I trust Coop, but he's got a very active imagination. So, I'm coming."

"What does sexial mean?" said a voice. Callie turned to see her miniature best friend standing at the foot of the stairs, and frowned.

"Mark, go back to bed" she said sternly.

"I'm not tired" Mark whined. "Tell me what sexial means Doctor Torres, I wanna know what it means!"

"No" said Callie, rolling her eyes. "You're too young, now go back to bed." If he'd got started at this age, it was no wonder Mark had grown up to be such a manwhore.

"But I said I'm not tired!" Mark whined again, although the credibility of the statement was somewhat questionable this time due to the yawn at the end of it. Callie gave him a skeptical look, but the boy wouldn't back down, and seeing as he wasn't getting answers from Callie, Mini-Mark turned to Arizona. "Will you tell me what sexial means Doctor Robbins?"

"Sure" said Arizona, gesturing for Mark to sit on her lap. Callie, Bailey, and Cooper began to protest, but she raised a hand to quiet them, giving a wink to say she knew what she was doing. "I'll tell you, on one condition. You have to beat me in a staring contest."

"That's all?" Mark scoffed. "Too easy!"

"You think so?" Arizona smirked.

"Yeah" Mark grinned.

"Let's try it then" said Arizona. "1, 2, 3, go!" So, they stared. And stared. And stared some more. And the other adults stared at them, wondering what the hell Arizona was trying to do, and also hoping like hell that Mark didn't win. Arizona stared. Mark stared back. But while Arizona's gaze never faltered, Mark soon showed signs of struggle, and his eyelids began to droop. Then, he fell asleep against her chest. If Callie had been a less rational person, she would have sworn that the whole thing was just some plot by Mark to somehow touch her girlfriend's boobs. As it was, she had to very sternly remind herself that this Mark was seven, and didn't care about boobs yet.. At least she didn't think he did.

"How the hell did you do that?" asked Bailey, slackjawed.

"Just a trick I've learned working in peds" Arizona grinned, standing to carry Mark back upstairs. "The best way to get a kid to close their eyes when you know they're sleepy is challenging them to keep their eyes open. And I'm just kinda awesome that way."


End file.
